Felix felicis
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Severus avait tiré les lourds rideaux de son lit pour se créer un semblant d'intimité. Même si ses camarades de chambre n'étaient pas du genre envahissants, et ne l'appréciaient pas suffisamment pour venir réclamer sa compagnie ou discuter...


Titre : Felix Felicis

Auteur : tenchimanson

Fandom : Harry Potter

Personnage/Couple : Severus Rogue

Rating : K+

Warnings éventuels : Pas de grosses révélations, mais avoir lu les 7 tomes est quand même préférable.

Disclaimer : Ne m'appartient pas. Extrait de « Like a stone » de Audioslave (_Audioslave_, 2002).

Ecrit le : 5 août 2010, la veille de la fin de mon stage et quelques jours avant mon départ en vacances (I love Japan !)

Notes : Bon c'est un peu court, mais je l'ai écrit en moins de deux heures. C'est une réponse au défi de ma bêta Kat-chan: dans HP6, Slughorn dit : "Une seule personne a réussi à faire la potion de Mort Vivante et a ainsi gagné le Felix Felicis". En partant du postulat qu'il s'agit de Rogue, à quel moment aurait-il pu l'utiliser ? Ou s'il ne l'a jamais utilisée, que devient la fiole ?

Voilà ma réponse.

* * *

_and i sat in regret  
of all the things i've done  
for all that i've blessed  
and all that i've wronged  
in dreams until my death  
i will wander on_

_**Hiver 1976**_

Severus avait tiré les lourds rideaux de son lit pour se créer un semblant d'intimité. Même si ses camarades de chambre n'étaient pas du genre envahissants, et ne l'appréciaient pas suffisamment pour venir réclamer sa compagnie ou discuter.

Le jeune adolescent sortit une petite fiole de sa robe de sorcier, et la leva à hauteur des yeux. Il fit doucement tournoyer le liquide doré à l'intérieur, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Cette fiole était sa récompense pour avoir réussi à concocter un philtre de Mort Vivante parfait. Si parfait que son professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn, le seul quasiment à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, avait été réellement impressionné.

Severus avait beaucoup aimé l'admiration sincère qu'il avait lue dans le regard du professeur Slughorn, parce qu'il était extrêmement rare qu'il provoque ce genre d'émotions chez les personnes qui l'entouraient. L'adolescent avait un véritable don pour fabriquer des potions et autres philtres. Il avait d'ailleurs secrètement commencé à inventer ses propres recettes, tout en améliorant celles des autres, ajoutant sa touche personnelle. Peut-être qu'un jour il publierait un livre.

Une seule chose assombrissait son plaisir : le fait de ne pouvoir le partager avec personne. Ses nouveaux amis (enfin, si on pouvait appeler des amis) n'étaient pas vraiment réceptifs à ce genre de choses. Même si son talent pour les potions retenait fortement leur attention. Et la seule véritable amie qu'il avait eue s'était détournée de lui. Bon, pour être totalement honnête, il l'y avait bien aidé. Mais quelle idée aussi elle avait eu de commencer à apprécier ce décérébré de Potter. Même si elle le niait, Severus avait bien vu qu'elle commençait à être différente quand il était dans les parages. Et ça, ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se détourner de lui. Elle le lui avait promis. Elle lui avait promis qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble, même s'il n'était pas dans la même maison. Parce qu'ils étaient amis. Parce qu'ils étaient pareils. Parce que c'était Lily et Severus contre le reste du monde.

Mais elle l'avait trahi. Mais en fait, lui aussi l'avait trahi. Quand il l'avait insultée. Il l'avait regretté aussitôt, aurait voulu revenir en arrière pour n'avoir jamais dit cette horrible chose. Mais c'était impossible. Il était tellement énervé, humilié ce jour-là, qu'il avait perdu la tête. Ensuite il n'avait pas su comment s'excuser, comment ravaler le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Et puis Potter et sa bande de crétins n'étaient jamais très loin d'elle. Sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient toujours à l'affût d'un mauvais coup à lui jouer.

Severus fixa la fiole, se demandant si la potion de Felix Felicis pourrait l'aider à résoudre ce problème. Rendre à Potter et Black toutes les humiliations et les moqueries qu'ils lui avaient infligé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et récupérer l'amitié (peut-être plus) de Lily. Il devait y réfléchir. Il rangea avec précaution la fiole et sortit son livre de potions pour étudier.

_**Hiver 1997**_

Severus Rogue plongea pour la énième fois sa main au fond de sa poche. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'objet qui s'y trouvait toujours et les battements de son cœur se calmèrent un peu. La nervosité lui donnait une démarche un peu raide. Sous les traits d'un sorcier quelconque, il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche avant d'entrer dans la boutique de potions. Il devait se dépêcher, le temps pressait. Il passa à vive allure entre les étagères remplies d'ingrédients pour potions et philtres de toutes sortes, et se dirigea droit vers le comptoir.

Sans préambule, il s'adressa à l'homme à la mine peu engageante qui se tenait derrière.

_ Je voudrais échanger une chose rare et précieuse contre une autre.

L'homme le fixa sans répondre, le regard vide. Severus sentit l'impatience le gagner.

_ Je suis pressé.

_ Si vous ne me dites que ça, je ne pourrai pas vous aider.

Évidemment. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien seuls. Il se mettait en danger et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il avait fait une promesse qu'il ne pouvait rompre. Il sortit la petite fiole et la posa sur le comptoir avec un petit papier.

L'homme se pencha en avant, jeta un œil sur le papier et se saisit de la fiole au contenu doré. Il ne tenta même pas de négocier, ne posa aucune question. Le Felix Felicis était long et délicat à préparer, et par conséquent rare. Il saisit la fiole dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre et fit brûler le petit papier toujours posé sur son comptoir. Severus le vit disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, l'autre revint avec un petit paquet dans la main qu'il lui tendit. Severus l'enfouit immédiatement au fond de sa poche, à l'abri.

Il tourna les talons et sortit pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire. Il avait un travail long et délicat à accomplir, et il ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur. Il espéra que cette fiole de Chance liquide qu'il avait obtenu 21 ans plus tôt allait lui apporter la chance dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui et dans les mois à venir. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la chance. Et il serait enfin délivré de cette mauvaise conscience et de cette culpabilité qui le hantaient chaque jour depuis plus de 16 ans. Oui, en aidant au mieux le fils de Lily Evans à combattre Lord Voldemort, il ferait acte de contrition pour avoir précipité sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'il ait jamais eue, vers la mort.


End file.
